


Gone

by Cove



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), F/M, Legendary Pokemon, Pokemon, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cove/pseuds/Cove
Summary: Where, where did he go? Guess we have to look.
Relationships: Hau/Lilie | Lillie (Pokemon), Moon/Sun (Pokemon Adventures)
Kudos: 1





	Gone

“Hey Hau!” He cocks his head to the side “hey Moon what’s up?” He asks happily “I was wondering if you’ve seen Sun. He hasn’t been answering my calls or anything?” He shakes his head no “well I guess I found out first” we look to where the noise was, it was Gladion “huh you know what happened to him where is he!?” I question worried. I know how much Sun can get hurt and just brush it off “where is he?”

“Yeah where!?”

“I’ll tell you where” he points up “he’s flying?”

“Do you have any logic?”

“I do! Answer me Gladion!”

“Fine you wanna know where he is?”

“No I want to know where Lillie is, of course I want to know where he is!”

“Fine then I’ll tell you where... he’s six feet under!”

“You’re joking right!?”

“Nope” he tosses a photo with Sun dead on the ground, a slash in his stomach as a dark liquid pours onto the ground but I notice something “it’s fake” Gladion turns his head up to look at me “what?” He walks out “look Sun’s hair has never and would never be styled like that”

“He got sliced up with a blade does it really matter”

“Yes! It does!”

“Want more proof?” He tosses me a Pokéball “who owns this?”

“Who do you think?” I throw it as… Penny comes out!? “P-Penny?” I ask my voice trembling, he nods “it’s Penny” I start breathing short breaths and fast too “Moon calm down” Hau tries to calm me down “c-c-calm d-down… SUN’S DEAD” a red haze fills my mind as my body relaxes. 

I wake up in a Pokémon Center and everything is still vivid. Sun’s body, the large cut in his stomach from some sort of blade, his blood spilling onto the sand, his pale skin. I think back to him his caring personality sure he didn’t know what was a joke sometimes but he cared about other people’s good over his own, his grayish-blue eyes, his dark blue hair that would lightly glisten in the sunlight, and his smile it may have been goofy, but it could lighten the mood of the room, I feel hot tears fall down my cheeks. I’m crying? “*Sob* no no no it can’t be true, Sun can’t be gone this is just a bad dream!” I pinch myself in the hopes of waking up… I don’t “no I need that smile! I need it, I need him!” I break down even more. I can feel the tears in my eyes making it hard to see. I hear the door open but I don’t care. I feel the fainting sensation again, I fall forward as someone grabs me “pull yourself together Moon!” It’s Gladion, Hau, and Lillie I wipe the tears out of my eyes and turn around, but the tears keep coming back “pull myself together I’m always fine me falling apart pfft what are you talking about?” I lie. Plastering a joking look on my face “Moon I know what’s going on you’re in denial” Lillie says “pfft nah I’m not in denial I’m always full together never gonna breakdown” 

“Well Moon we’re finding him”

“Huh?”

“You’re right that’s not Sun’s hair so maybe he is alive”

“We care for him too but never as much as you could”

“Why do you think he’s alive now?”

“Well we found this” he throws another Pokéball. I look inside it’s Loot Sun’s Crabominable “Loot?” He shakes his head, then lets out a sigh “there was a note” he lets out another sigh, but this one has a more sincere feeling to it not like he’s annoyed more like he’s sympathetic something no one gets from Gladion not even Lillie his own sister. He hands me the note “don’t worry about your little kitty he’s gonna be purrfectly fine” ugh puns how I loathe them. I don’t have a reason to hate them, I just do “he is alive!” I daydream about seeing him again but my dreams are crushed by Gladion’s hard voice “not technically we only found that note today. I found the picture days ago that note could’ve been before his passing” I stand up and grab him “I don’t care! I won’t eat, sleep, or drink until I know he’s safe!” I proclaim he looks slightly irritated “you realize how illogical this is”

“Illogical!? Are you kidding me, do you care at all!?”

“Does it look like I do?” He leaves, “well I don’t need you we’ll find him ourselves!” I shout as he grunts like a bull “yeah, tell me how that works out for you when you find his body” he finally leaves as we speculate “where do we start?” Hau asks “Let’s split up cover the most ground I’ll go the Ula’ula, Hau you go stay here, Lillie you go to Akala then we’ll meet back up and look at Poni”

“Gladion’s searching Poni!” Lillie blurts “huh?”

“You know him he does care he just doesn’t want to show it he told me he’s gonna look at Poni”

“Well… that’s good let’s get going” I leave the room and catch a Mantine to Ula'ula. I've always loved Mantine surfing but now I can’t drive myself to even go up a wave. I just sit there. “You didn’t do anything, why not?” The well built man asks “look I just needed to get to Ula’ula this is the fastest way besides flying” I hand him the gear and leave “*sigh* where do I go first?” I think for a second while writing places of interest having five in the end Po Town, Mount Lanakila, Mount Hokulani, the abandoned Thrifty Market, and Ruins Of Abundance “I’ll put my money on Po Town if anything” I find my way to the Tapu Village I know I should search the places on my list as I make it there, but I have a this thing telling me things like “Po Town, Po Town, Po Town” I can’t ignore it. Something is telling me to go to Po Town. I start to walk down to the beach as I spot a man who has black hair and is wearing a kimono? He turns around to notice me “hello were you heading somewhere?” He asks “yeah Po Town I’m looking for my friend”

“How are you gonna get across this water?”

“Oh never thought of that” he lets out a slight laugh “I guess you’re caught up in the heat of trying to find a friend. I've seen the same actions from someone or in my case trying to save one. How rude I haven’t introduced myself. I am Grimsley, a former member of the Unova Elite Four. It’s odd here yours are Trial Captains like if we had Gym Leaders as ours, but that is not important right now if you need to cross this water feel free to borrow my Sharpedo” he hands me it “thanks Grimsley I’ll be sure to return it” he laughs “don’t waste your time go on now” I throw it out and hop on it likes me “heh you have a special connection to any Pokémon it seems” I ride off to Po Town “thanks Sharpedo” I return it and start to walk when I hear a voice coming from the police station “so kid’s missing” it’s familiar “w-who’s there?” I ask my voice shaking “calm down it’s only me” 

“How am I supposed to know who you are from your voice alone?”

“Look do you want help finding him or not”

“Of course I- wait how do you know about him?”

“I knew long before anyone did”

“How?”

“Well I had a missing person case filed to me first since I’m” the person walks out “a part of the international police” it’s Anabel “Anabel!” I say surprised “the one and only so you need help?” I nod she grabs a Pokéball and tosses it over “I’ve got more cases but take Weavile for a bit whoever took him must be tough you need everything you can get”

“How do you know?”

“Well they took down Sun didn’t they?”

“Right well thanks”

“No problem we’ll meet again” she flies off on her Salamence “she seemed so shady there… Whatever she’s a part of the international police must ‘harden you’ as they say” I walk out as a police officer comes out “hey did you see anyone a part of the national police out here?” He asks “yeah Anabel but no one else”

“Anabel? she quit three months ago”

“Oh well then no” he runs away. He had something under his clothing I couldn’t make it out but it looked white eh whatever probably nothing I open the door that leads into Po Town it starts raining “what’s with this place and having it rain every time I’m near it?” I hear some weird noise but I feel like I’ve heard it before “what in Arceus name is that sound?” I hear a second noise “Zzz-z-zz-zot” I turn around as I hear a noise of something big landing on the ground I freeze I don’t want to turn around I muster the courage and slowly take a look back u-u-Ultra Beast it’s UB-03 Lightning or as we know it Xurkitree it turns around “eep!” It’s noticed me oh no! It throws a punch “Toxapex!” I send her out as she protects me with a Baneful Bunker it poisons the Xurkitree “now Pin Missile!” Xurkitree faints because of Toxapex’s ability Merciless if the opponent is poisoned all hits become a critical hit taking five of them will do some damage I throw a Beast Ball and put it away I’ll transfer it to the Ultra Recon Squad and they’ll send it back to its home “if only it was as simple as a battle to bring Sun home… Ugh why am I so stupid!” I’m suddenly super angry or maybe it’s determination? Determination to save Sun I’m not even sure anymore I can’t tell my own emotions maybe I am breaking down? No it can’t be I’m always calm and collected… Oh who am I kidding he’s the one thing that could make me break down. Losing him made me lose myself “*sigh* I should just get this done with shady house here I come” I head towards the house with thoughts of reuniting with him clouding my mind it produces a slight smile on my face, but a thought of reuniting with him but his corpse wipes it away forcing a sickened look I’ve always hated gore and stuff like that just makes me sick never knew why. 

I make it into the dark, creaky, damp, spooky, destroyed house it sends a chill down my spine “ugh this place gives me the creeps” I carefully walk through trying my best not to make a noise so I don’t alert anyone there. I’ll start with where Guzma used to have his ‘office’ I’ll call it, but it’s enclosed and there’s only one entrance “okay Sun here I come!” I open the door with a smile then scan the room. Nothing “are you kidding me!?” I’m angry I run around the room destroying the whole place “HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!” I force my foot through the wall I flip the chest containing all of the Bugium-Zs spilling them all over the floor “I WAS SUPPOSED TO FIND HIM HERE THEN EVERYTHING COULD GO BACK TO NORMAL I’D HAVE HIM BACK AND EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE WOULD GO BACK TO NORMAL!” I slam my hand on the wooden table placed there that’s being slowly eaten by Grubbins it breaks in half. I stop for a second breathing heavily I fall to my knees I feel a tear slide down my cheek I sob knowing that I’ve become the opposite of me an illogical, broken, short tempered person “*sob sob* I never wanted to become this. I just wanted to find him. I should’ve visited him when I had the chance before he was gone. It's all my fault… I KILLED HIM!” I’ve convinced myself that it’s my fault I know now it is. I look for a second to see two things: a small notebook with an odd symbol mostly scratched out. There’s a piece of paper that reads “Journal” but Guzma hasn’t been here for years. How would he forget this? Unless it isn’t his. There’s also a Pokéball I slowly reach over to grab it when I look in I see Lei Sun’s Stakataka. I open the journal hastily “come on come please tell me where Sun is!’ I open it and skim through the pages “we can’t keep the kid here any longer this kid is too noisy if someone comes in they’ll find him. So we’re taking him to Mount Lanakila, possibly disposing of him” the date on the page is today! I rush out. I don’t care about the rain. I jump on Sharpedo “to the other side!” The shark Pokémon speeds across the water as it makes it to the shore. I jump off and run towards Mount Lanakila “I need to *pant* get to *pant* the *pant* top” I say out of breath they let me up, but I remember there’s a whole ice cave I have to navigate and with how I am now I’ll get lost for sure. I see a boy with green hair and eyes wearing an unbuttoned light blue shirt that reveals his white undershirt, with some sort of necklace on with a stone in it, a brown bag that’s normally used to carry a small laptop, and gray shoes and pants. Maybe he has a Pokémon I can use to get up to the top “heyyy!” I shout as he turns to face me “could you help me out I’m trying to find my friend he’s gone missing would you happen to have a Pokémon that could get me to the top?”

“O-oh yeah here” he hands me a Pokéall that has a Flygon inside “thank you I’ll return it to you as soon as I’m done here”

“Nah keep it for flying if you need it I don’t know how long I’m staying so keep it as long as you need”

“Thanks, could I get a name before I head off?”

“Wally”

“Moon I’ll see you around” I fly up to the top of the mountain and land there “now if I were some evil organization where’d I hide someone?” I walk around for a bit when I hear something “Flyyyyyyy” Flygon is calling to me I walk over “what is it Flygon?” It signals me to get on it. I jump on as it shows me a small cave “hey thanks” I hop into it “keep a watch” I walk into the pitch black cave. I can’t see anything here, wait the Xurkitree I caught I throw it out “could you give me some light so I can see?” Its head starts to glow “thank you” I see another note? “The boy has been screaming everywhere we bring him he’s gonna get me killed we’re moving to Mount Hokulani maybe we can get him to shut up with a bit of force” no. Okay I’ll have to move to Mount Hokulani “zzzt you should get some sleep it’s late”

“Shut up Rotom! Sun’s gone missing I’m not gonna eat, sleep, or drink anything until I know where he is”

“Alright but jeez you didn’t have to be so rude about it zzzt” it flies back into my bag. I get back on Flygon and start heading to Mount Hokulani when Flygon is struck with something “AHHH!” I scream, I close my eyes and return Flygon when I feel something grab my head “huh a Crobat?” It flies to the ground “Gladion!”

“Yeah there’s nothing at Poni island, just a bunch of Pelippers. Thought I’d come here next closest island to Poni and Arceus knows you aren’t doing to well with this whole predicament”

“I am one-hundred percent okay! I don’t need your help!”

“Well then I’ll just go help Lillie” he walks away “wait!” He turns around “what?”

“Well Ula’ula is the biggest island in Alola and I have three more places to visit so c-”

“You want me to go and search one don’t you?”

“Yeah you check out the Ruins Of Abundance I’ll head to Mount Hokulani”

“Alright Crobat” he flies off as I start walking up when three people a female Sightseer, a male Hiker, and a male Veteran approach “hello” I greet they don’t say anything, they have this odd look to them like if they were just dead “well I’ll get going” I’m stop by each one of them sending out a Pokémon the Sightseer with an Kantonian Exeggutor, the Hiker with an Alolan Golem, and the Veteran with a Lapras “wait a minute” I remember seeing that the blue beam that shot Flygon down came from this area “you shot down Flygon didn’t you?” I send out Weavile, Decidueye, and Vikavolt “Weavile Ice Punch on Exeggutor! Decidueye Leaf Blade on Golem then Spirit Shack to keep the trainers here I have a suspicion about them and Sun’s disappearance! Vikavolt Thunderbolt on Lapras” the moves are executed as all the Pokémon faint and all of the trainers fall “guys!” Weavile holds a claw to the Sightseer, Decidueye aims an arrow at the Hiker, and Vikavolt holds the Veteran in his pincers “where is he!?” I ask “w-who?”

“Don’t play dumb with me missy where is Sun!?”

“Who’s Sun?”

“The boy you lot captured I’ve been following your bread crumbs ‘round this whole island!”

“We don’t know who you’re talking about last thing I remember was being at the top of the mountain taking a picture with these two they’re my cousins I came to Alola to visit them”

“Yes she’s telling the truth look” the Veteran shows me a picture “oh I’m sorry really I am something must’ve been up with- I know what happened to you guys”

“You do!”

“Yeah you were hypnotized by some Pokémon. I’m sorry I’ll leave you now” I walk away “who’s behind this?” I say to myself. I shake my head “can’t worry about that now” 

“HEY!” I look back it’s the three from earlier “we found these in his backpack” they point to the Hiker, then show me two Pokéballs “are either of these your friend’s?” I look it’s Quarter and Cent “Sun’s Meowth and Wishiwashi yeah they are, thanks” I have almost all of Sun’s Pokémon, all I’m missing is Dollar his Incineroar and his Rotom Dex but that must be on him I make it to the bus stop as the bus picks me up and brings me to the top it’s twelve AM “Moon you really should sleep zzt”

“*sigh* maybe you’re right me and my Pokémon need rest but first I’m gonna search this area!”

“Okay zzzt” Rotom flies back I check the area and find another note “he still isn’t going to let his guard down maybe I can scare him straight hahaha that’s a good one I’m a funny-” the rest of the page isn’t readable it’s soaked “well I guess Gladion will be done soon I should get some sleep” I walk to the Pokémon center, give Nurse Joy the Pokémon I have, then go to sleep.

I wake up the next morning and get out of bed, I call Gladion “hello”

“Hey Gladion did you find anything at the Ruins?”

“Nope nothing”

“Have you talked to Lillie or Hau at all?”

“Yeah they’re here with me”

“Hello Moon”

“Hey Moon!”

“Okay we’ve got one last place the Abandoned Thrifty Market meet there”

“Got it!” They all say I hop on Flygon as I land at the Thrifty Market they're all there; they must've slept at the Tapu Village Pokémon center. “Alright I’ll go in first just if you hear me shout come in okay?” They nod as I walk in and slowly walk through trying not to make a sound. I hear something and just as I turn I see a Bruxish coming for me “AHH!” I scream as I close my eyes wait I'm alive? I open my eyes “Incin!” It’s Dollar! He throws the Bruxish to the wall “Dollar!” I hug him “do you know where Sun is?” I ask. He nods “show me!” I follow him to a room. I see Sun unconscious on the floor sitting up against the wall “Sun!” I run over to him he’s in a rough shape “oh Sun you’re in a bad shape how’d this happen” he wakes up “Sun!”

“M-Moon?” 

“Yeah it’s me Sun are you okay!?”

“Heh I should’ve known you were coming” he smiles at me lightly his voice is quiet from everything he’s been through “who did this? What were they trying to do”

“F-F-F-” he’s cut off “well it was me of course” I’ve heard the voice before I turn around “F-Faba!? You’re alive I thought you died you were taken into the Ultra Wormhole!?” 

“I found a way out and for your earlier question I’ve been trying to weaken his state of mind to hypnotize him but he won’t corporate, but you my dear have been searching for him for a while your mind is weak and ready to be hypnotized” he sends out his Hypno “n-no!” I shout as Silvally slams into it but Faba seemed to teleport away before it happened to strike him “nice try Faba!” Gladion shouts as I help Sun to his feet and give him his Pokémon “Silvally Multi-Attack!” His Claydol faints “it’s over Faba you’re defeated” he laughs “I’ll be the one making a getaway” he snaps as a Wormhole appears and he leaves “where’d he go?” I ask Hau, Lillie, and Sun shrug “I know he’s gone to the Aether Foundation” we nod then go outside “alright let’s take him down!” Sun says determined “Sun no you’re in no condition to fight” 

“I’m going!”

“NO!”

“Yes! I’ve been in a worse state!” 

“No”

“Why are you trying to keep me away from it?”

“Cause. Cause… I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!”

“Huh?”

“I thought you were dead! I don’t want to deal with that again!”

“Moon… I’ll be okay I promise” he gives me a smile “okay” I smile back “alright Gladion you fly on Crobat Lillie you go with Hau on his Noivern-”

“Why us!? No offense Hau”

“None taken”

“Look just level with me” my real reason is that I know Hau has a crush on Lillie and Lillie feels the same about Hau“Sun you take Lei there and I’ll fly on Flygon”

“When’d you get a Flygon?”

“Borrowed it from someone”

“You borrowed a person and didn’t ask them to help you how-”  
“Yeah I know I know illogical I was losing it”

“Well that lets me know you care”

“Alright cut the cute talk you two let’s get to Aether Foundation” Gladion says then looks at Lillie and Hau “you too cut the cute talk with my sister!” Gladion says as Crobat lifts off “I DON’T LIKE LILLIE!” He cries everyone knows he’s lying “calm down Hau it’s fine we can talk later” Lillie says as we get on our Pokémon and fly above the place “I see him!” Gladion shouts we land down there “well it’s you persistent aren’t you five?” He says as five Nihilego appear “we all take one!” Gladion says then loads the Ground Memory into Silvally, Sun sends out Dollar, Hau sends out Primarina, Lillie throws out Clefable, I bring out Toxapex “WAIT! YOU’RE NOT ALONE!” I look up I see Wally flying on an Altaria and Grimsley on a Honchkrow they hop down “here guys” I hand them their Pokémon “thanks” 

“Okay Grimsley help out Gladion Wally help Hau!”

“Got it” they rush over and help them out “Baneful Bunker!” I command Toxapex blocks me “WAITTT!” I look to see Lusamine “Lusamine great help Lillie!” I tell her she nods then sends out her Naganadel “alright now I’ll start fighting you now Liquidation!” I jump back as it fires something taking out Toxapex “Vikavolt! Flash Cannon!” It fires some rocks “avoid it Vikavolt!” He does “help out Sun!” He flies over there “Decidueye Spirit Shackle!” He fires an arrow and diverts it to hit the floor then traps Nihilego “Steel Wing!” He flies over and slaps it with his wing now hard as steel. I notice Faba “Decidueye occupy Faba!” He flies over and keeps Faba there “Cent you too!” Sun says then smiles at me but goes back to fighting “Muk Brick Break!” I yell Nihilego faints as I look around. A Nihilego is strangling Sun “Sun!” I run over “hey Moon mind giving me a hand?” He asks short of breath “Dollar Blast Burn! Vikavolt Flash Cannon!” I command as it drops Sun he lands on his back “gah!” He grunts “Sun are you okay!?” 

“Yeah, just a little winded I’ll be fine!” I help him stand up. “Now let’s take this thing down!” 

“No Moon you handle Faba I got it, it's low plus I got Vikavolt on my side” I run towards Faba “alright Faba let’s duel this out!” He sends out Claydol “Spirit Shackle!” I yell it fires the arrow at it as it faints “Bruxish!” He sends out the psychic and water type Pokémon “Leaf Blade!” It takes good damage “Psychic!” It does good damage to it “again!” It faints “Hypno!” He sends it out “Psychic” it picks me up and throws me “Moon!” Sun shouts, turning to see me. Nihilego is going to strangle him again “Sun!” I run over a push him out of the way as it grabs me “argh ack *cough cough*” I struggle to escape its grasp as the noise around starts to fade and everything fades to black.

I wake up “Moon Moon are you okay!?” Sun asks “yeah I’m fine could you help me up?” He grabs my hand and helps me up, I stumble. He puts my arm around him “thanks” I look “Sun! Faba’s going to escape!” He looks up as Silvally and Gladion stops him “nice try Faba” he pulls out the same device he used to disappear “haha you think you can beat me” he presses it “NO!” Everyone shouts but nothing happens “huh!? There’s some sort of electromagnetic interference messing with the device!?” Electromagnetic? Wally’s Magnezone fainted at the start of the battle “Wally-”

“Wasn’t me” 

“Just because I have no signal doesn’t mean I can escape Hypno!” It picks all of us up “c-c-can’t breath” Sun says none of us can storm clouds form above us from seemingly nowhere “Stop right Faba!” I look up to see Anabel? She’s standing next to athere large yellow dog Pokémon he keeps running as a strike of lightning stops him as we’re all dropped gasping on the floor. She handcuffs him “this is ridiculous I was attacked”

“Sir you have the right to remain silent”

“I will not remain silent I will be vocal about this corrupt system” she snaps her fingers as he’s electrocuted again “I don’t want to do that again sir now please be quiet while I call the station” I look back to see everyone I brought together on this quest to find Sun. Grimsley and Gladion talking, Hau and Lillie having some sort of conversation Hau looking quite embarrassed, Lusamine watching them, Wally using his inhaler, and of course Anabel the one who came at the end to help us. If I’m being honest I was kind of skeptical of her the police officer told me she was fired “hello yeah I got the guy” she hangs up on her phone and walks over to me “so can I have my Weavile back?”

“Yeah here but why did a police officer tell me you quit”

“I did I quit to go onto my own work with Looker”

“So what Pokémon is that?” I point to the large Pokémon that seems to have an attachment to her “this is Raikou one of the legendaries from Johto I’ve known him since Wally was ten”

“How old is Wally now?”

“Fifteen”

“Oh so five years makes sense why it's so attached to you… Wait, legendary!?”

“Yep caught him a while ago and I still use him to this day” she’s petting it “Raiiiii” 

“*sigh* well thanks for helping us out” I walk over to Wally “so Wally planning on heading back soon”

“Yeah I don’t trust Rald to keep the two lovers from gettin’ all mushy and forgetting the world around ‘em”

“Wait who?”  
“Rald is my friend Emerald back in Hoenn and the two lovers are my friends Ruby and Sapphire so I’ll see ya ‘round”

“Wait, that Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald like the Charmer, the Conqueror, and the Calmer?”

“Yeah I’ll tell ‘em the… What’s your Dexholder titles?” 

“I’m Moon the Mixer and Sun is the Saver”

“Alright I’ll tell ‘em the Mixer and Saver said hi!” He flies off “heh I’ll tell my regions Dexholders you two said hi too”

“What Dexholders live in your region?”

“Four actually there’s Black the Dreamer, White the other Dreamer, Blake or Lack-Two don’t tell anyone I called him Blake he doesn’t like his name very much but he’s the Arrester, and Whi-Two or Whitley the Liberator”

“Oh yeah I heard of them, wait back when we first met you said you understood why I didn’t think through what were you talking about?”

“Ah yes back a few years ago. Black had been trapped in the Dark Stone I think you know what that is” I nod “White tried to save him and was successful but, she was blinded from time to time I gave you a brief explanation and I apologize I need to catch a flight I’ll tell them you said hi”

“Byeeee Grimsley!” I pace over to Gladion “so Gladion what are you planning on doing” I notice that Lusamine is here now I’m happy that after her little “Beast Craze” she’s turned a new leaf “he’s gonna help me out here and make sure I’m safe!” She says excited “yes I’m just going to be staying till the doctor says you’re better”

“Oh but you’ll come and visit your mother right?”

“Yes mother” I let out a slight laugh then walk to Hau and Lillie last well I’m giving them a little extra time “so Lillie about what they were saying back there I-”

“I know you like me Hau”

“Oh”

“And I kind of like you too” well that’s nice they finally got together and it took them long enough I walk closer “so what’s up with you two?”

“Well Hau confessed to me and I did the same back and I think I’ll be staying here with Gladion to make sure mother’s okay”

“Alright I’m gonna go talk to Sun I’ll see you guys around” I walk over to where Sun was but he’s gone now I look around and notice him sleeping with everyone Dollar, Quarter, Penny, Loot, Cent, and Lei. It’s good to see him again, even though it was only two days it felt like two years, I walk over and shake him lightly “c’mon wake up” I say as he opens his eyes he yawns then stretches his arms up cracking them “I don’t think I’ll last to Melemele island I’m so tired I’ll just fall asleep halfway there” Lusamine walks over “oh don’t be silly please stay here tonight all of you”

“well this is a nice reunion mind if I join in?” I look to see Mohn “Father!” Gladion and Lillie shout Lillie sounding excited with Gladion sounding surprised Lillie runs over and hugs him “Father you’re back!” She’s crying after they have their hug he walks over to Gladion “my my Gladion you’ve grown you’re becoming a man” he smiles slightly I think that’s the first time I’ve seen Gladion smile “well now I guess you must be Hau” he says “yeah I am!” He smiles “listen here buddy if you do as much as get a scratch on my daughter I’ll send you through a wormhole” he gulps “y-yes sir”

“Fatherrrrrr!” Lillie shouts she’s more red than a Buzzwole we all laugh “well there aren’t many rooms but Mohn and me can stay together, Lillie you stay with Hau, Gladion you can be with yourself, and Sun and Moon you wouldn't mind staying together would you”

“Of course not miss Lusamine”

“Nah don’t sweat it!” We all situate ourselves as me and Sun walk into our room I lay my bag down and turn around “so M-” I hug him he doesn’t say anything “I’m so happy you’re okay I was so worried about you don’t disappear like that again” he pushes me off “that’s what I wanted to talk about”

“Huh?”

“I have to go back to Kanto”

“H-huh?”

“I have nowhere to stay anymore so I’m going back to stay with family members sorry”

“Wait, so you’re saying that if you had somewhere to stay you could?”

“Yeah, but I can’t stay here”

“I wasn’t thinking here”

“Then where?”

“Well you could stay with me and mom!”

“Really?”

“Of course Mom would be fine with it!” He’s ecstatic, I can’t blame him I would be too “thanks Moon!” He hugs me then kisses me on the cheek I freeze he lets go “oh sorry Moon” he says flustered, I look at him dead in the eyes then pull him into a kiss “what!?”

“I love you too goofball” I stand up “alright tend your injuries” as I’m tending to them I think back on these past few days and on what happened we met new allies, rekindled old relationships, and gained let’s new ones whether that be with Pokémon or people.


End file.
